regular boarding school or is it?
by Blondie by Heart
Summary: bella and her friends are flying high to boarding school in england. they dont know what they're going to find but they do know ther WILL be drama R&R please ON PERMENENT HIATUS


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY SM CARACTERS**

**BPOV**

I am on my way to boarding school in England. Even though I have no clue what the school is called I do know that it is of the finest academies in the world. The best part is I got to bring my two best friends in the whole wide world with me. Right now we are on a plane. I am in the middle. With the gorgeous blond, who could be a model, sitting on my right, with the shopping obsessed pixie, on my left. Rose (for short, the one on the right) was busily rejecting those who came upon her with lustful eyes, while Alice (the one on the left) was busy shopping online with her laptop. Me, well I was reading one of my favorite old time books. Wuthering heights by Emily Bronte _again._

"Ooh, hey Bells look at this outfit I bought for you. Isn't it so pretty? I got it in blue _just_ for you!" did I mention that Alice likes to buy clothes for me. She never takes a break. I keep telling to let my buy something for her, but she says, and I quote "_shut up Bella, I insist"_. She always wins.

"Alice, we are on a plane. Could you at least stop shopping for five minutes? Although that is a cute dress!"

Alice squealed but said, "of course I can't stop, I have to buy our uniforms, and dresses for the dance that's coming up. Plus we need get more make-up; we need to look good for the hunky guys out there! So shut up, and go to sleep or something." She turned back to her laptop without another word.

I looked over to see a guy flirting with rose, then walking away rejected. Rose probably said something funny but mean. Then up comes another guy. Why can't they get a life? Don't they see other men walking away? Oh well. I guess Alice is right; I do need to get some sleep.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

"BELLA? WAKE UP!" Then I felt something hit me in the head. I opened my eyes to see rose and Alice, with my book in both of their hands. They had and evil glint in their eyes so I immediately got up. I followed my friends outside with or luggage in hand waiting for our cab. Right on cue, a black shiny Aston Martin. The driver got out, took our luggage while we got in.

The ride tool 30 minutes in all, soon we were pulling up to a huge and beautiful gated castle.

"We are here miss. Would you like me to help you with your stuff?"

"No thank you," replied rose. "We have everything under control, thank you for the ride!" we all scooted out of the car one by one. I already saw people staring. We went to the back to retrieve our luggage. I had brought one suitcase, rose brought two, but Alice…she brought seven bags. Of course we had to help carry them. They were really heavy.

When we got to the gate, and it opened. Now we were really getting stares. As we walked in I saw a sign.

_Welcome to Harbor Wilkinson Academy_

Was printed in fine writing. The sign had an arrow pointing to the office. We followed and finally got to a huge looking house not connected to the school. We went in.

"Umm… ma'm we are new her. My name is Isabella Swan, with Alice Cullen, and Rosalie Hale. We need our schedules please?"

"Ooh yes, the new students. We usually don't get any new people during the middle of the year. Alright her are you schedules, with your dorm numbers. You will be sharing the suit. You are set but you need to sign these forms. Your uniforms will be on your bed. I think that's it."

We all filled out the sheet, and went in a search for our dorm…

_45minutes later_

"Are we ever going to get there? My feet are killing me!" Right now, I agreed with rose. I was so tired. We have been roaming the school for a long time and STILL haven't found it yet. We stopped and dropped our luggage looking like idiots because we didn't know where to go.

"Umm…I couldn't help but overhear, but it sounded like you need help finding your dorm. Am I right?" asked a girl with brown hair, and glasses.

"Yea! That would be really great. Ya know being new here and all. This place is really big. OMG they so need to have a shopping mall her. I would be in shoe heaven! By the by, im Alice Brandon, these are my bestest friends Bella swan, and Rosalie hale. You can call her rose for short!"

"Hey. Well umm, hehe wow. Im Angela Goodman." Then she leaned over to rose and I and asked, "Is she always this hyper?" we laughed and turned around to face a very bouncy Alice.

"Yea, she is. You get used to it though. But don't ever let her take you shopping by yourself. It is scary. Let's just leave it at that" Angela actually looked scared for a moment.

"Well im guessing you wanna get to your dorm. You have dinner in a few hours im guessing. What is you dorm name?"

"Lexington hall." Alice answered

"Oh! No wonder you can't find it. It is all the way at the front," that just left us gaping. We walked all the way to the back of the school just to find out that our dorm was at the front! I think im going to faint! ", but don't worry, I live in Lex hall too. Come on ill help you with your bags and lead ya there!"

She grabbed some of our bags and moved forward. About five minutes later we reached our destination. We went inside, and let me tell ya…WOW, it was just WOW.

"I need to know what your room number is, so we can get there." We showed her our number and she screamed. "Sorry for the outburst but mine is right across from yours," then Alice screamed.

"Well come on ang! Lead the way!! Let's go let's go!" she then took Angela by than hand and dragged her while following directions. I looked down to the floor to see that Alice forgot her bags. Great, we get stuck with all of her bags!

Rose saw too and sighed, "Come on bells, we better follow. Don't want to get lost again." She was right, I didn't.

We grabbed our bags and followed. When I looked up, I found stairs. The reason they didn't have elevators? Who knows? I was about half way up when the wheels of one bag got stuck. I began to fall backwards, hitting my head. I heard rose yell, but by then I was on the floor unconscious.

I woke from being in total darkness, to looking into sparkling, radiant, piercing green eyes. I was vaguely aware of my surroundings. I didn't know he was talking until I looked at his lips.

"Miss? Are you alright? That was a nasty short fall. By the way, im Edward. Edward Mason."

* * *

**AN: hello! This is my new story, umm please read and review. I know this chapter is longer than Along Came Polly, and I think I like this better. I might keep writing it, I may not. It has just lost my interest. If you want me to ill keep writing it. But anyway, I hope you liked this chapter!**

**RISSA**


End file.
